


Breakfasts And Showers Are The Best.

by Badassmikaelsons



Series: Request Fills 1.0 [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Au - they live togeda, M/M, Nakedness, Sleepy!aidan, amazing!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassmikaelsons/pseuds/Badassmikaelsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan doesn't need anything fancy. Just wants Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfasts And Showers Are The Best.

As Aidan woke up from his sack time, he gazed over himself and pouted sluggishly when he became aware of the fact that the other side of the bed was vacant. Wondering where his boyfriend might be, he stretched his long limbs across the mattress before struggling to remove himself off of it.

Stumbling out of the bedroom, a yawn wriggled out of his mouth while he made his way to the staircase that was made out of oak wood. As he reached to the ground, he shuffled into the kitchen to find his lover making white chocolate spread and peanut butter sandwiches with a blue-grey robe coated around his small frame, causing Aidan frown in disappointment. Soon after, he saw a pan covered with a lid on top of the stove at the corner of his eye, making him unable to see what was inside.

Aidan walked over to one of the dark grey stools. Sitting on the one in the middle, he admired at his beloved's perfection with a wide smile on his face like a child who got the best present, and how he gently slid the knife against the toasted brown bread like it was a canvas. But confusion was in his eyes as to why he was using white chocolate instead of the ordinary Nutella or jam.

"What's with the white choco, Deano?" Aidan asked, smirking at the rhyme he just made.

"Good morning to you too Aidan," Dean replied as he paused what he was doing and looked up to meet his partner's curious ones. "Mum used to make these when I was a child. They are really delicious. You should try it" the blonde stated enthusiastically, a small smile appearing that always made his dimples show more.

Aidan wanted to drown himself in those dimples.

A few more delicate sweeps later, Dean added the other slices on top and cut them diagonally, knowing that was how Aidan liked it.  
He placed them on a small plate, but not handing it to his companion yet. Bending down, he opened one of the lower cabinets, pulling out a tray and a bigger plate, locating them on the counter.

The small man positioned the small plate in the tray and turned to the stove, picking up the lid.  
Aidan then knew what it was, it was an omelette with steam coming out of it. Then the childish man with messy hair realised, that the lid was placed so the food wouldn't turn cold.

Dean flipped the omelette -that was big enough for two grown people- onto the large plate and laid it in the tray, then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, pouring it into two glasses before he planted them in the board, moving the platter at the centre of the counter.

Aidan stared at the food that was in front of him, arching his thick eyebrows, he questioned, "I'm I that fat?"

"No, you idiot. We're going to eat this together." Dean explained as he took a seat next to Aidan.

As the taller man took a hold of the sandwich, he placed it in his mouth and took a big bite.

_Oh my..._

Aidan wondered if this was a type of paraphilia.

_He was in love._

"Oh my god. This is amazing!" Aidan's voice muffled through his stuffed mouth.  
"I know right?!" Dean agreed as he took a piece of the cheese and onion omelette with a metal fork.

After a few moments of eating, Aidan asked Dean -who was currently gulping down OJ-, "What's wit' the perfect breakfast?"

Dean nearly choked on his drink as he heard Aidan's question. He put down the glass and gaped at his boyfriend. "Do you know what day it is, dimwit?"

"I actually don't," the confused man honestly replied, " I know it's June but-"

"It's your birthday, love. You're thirty years old." Dean interrupted him.

Thirty....

' _ **Oh my god, I'm thirty.**_ ' Aidan thought with panic. _**'Next thing you know I'm gonna die of old age.'**_

"Oh...." The birthday boy whispered, shaken by the fact that he was no longer in his twenties.  
\-----------------------------  
After they finished eating the very appetising breakfast, Dean took Aidan by the hand, leading him up the stairs.  
"Did you have a shower before coming down?" Dean questioned.  
"No." Aidan snorted at his 'clean' lover, causing Dean to stop in his tracks.

"No?"  
"No."

"Alright, you mister, is going to take a shower. I do not care if it's your birthday. You will have a shower." Dean ordered before he resumed back to walking towards their bedroom.

As they arrived at the bedroom Aidan pouted, doing the puppy look, "Will ya join me, please?" He asked, knowing Dean could not resist.

Sighing, Dean accepted, making Aidan smile from ear to ear.

Entering the bathroom, Dean strolled to the shower and opened the tap to test the water's temperature while Aidan was already stripping down his only garment.

As Aidan walked over to Dean, he was pulling at the robe, making the short man let go of the tap and turn around.

"Hey," Aidan greeted cheekily before taking the clothing off of Dean's body.  
"Hello," Dean replied, checking out Aidan's naked form.

"Whatcha doin?" The Irish man asked, tugging dean's briefs.  
"Getting ready to shower with my idiot boyfriend, you?" Dean grinned as he helped Aidan take of his underwear.  
"Not'ing much, just admiring my darlin's perfect arse."

Dean pulled Aidan into the shower, the shower spray sprinkling water on both of them.  
"You should see my lover's ass. Flawless like a leprechaun's gold." He commented.

"Fuck off." Aidan growled playfully before slamming his lips against the kiwi's.

The blonde snorted in his mouth before kissing back with his hands gripping the tall man's wet hair.  
They went at it for a while, sucking each other's face like they needed it.

As Dean opened his mouth, Aidan didn't take no chances and dived his tongue into it.

Unfortunately, Dean pulled away quickly, chest pacing as he took short breaths. "You have morning breath." he stated, grabbing a shampoo from the top shower shelf.

He squeezed some of it onto his hands, then reached for Aidan's -who was frowning- scalp.  
As he scratched his boyfriend's head, Aidan closed his eyes, obviously relaxed by the sensation of Dean's amazing hands.

\-------------------

After a while, they got out of the shower, Aidan immediately heading to the sink to brush his teeth.

When Dean went to dry his hair with a towel, he heard a protest from the darker man.  
"Let it stay wet." Aidan said with a tooth brush in his mouth. Continuing to brush his teeth, Dean obeyed him and hung the towel up the hanger.

As Aidan finished spitting into the sink, "Can we stay in bed like this?" He asked, referring to their nakedness.

"You don't have to ask, love. It's your birthday. You can have anything you want." Dean responded as he walked over to the bed, Aidan staring at his behind.

The kiwi turned around and smirked at his drooling lover. "You com-" before he could finish his question, Aidan ran over and attacked him, causing a squeal to escape as they fell on the bed.

"What is your problem?!" Dean yelled with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"My love for you is the problem, Romeo!" Aidan declared as he snuggled his face into Dean's neck.

The short man sighed, "Can we at least get into a more comfortable position?"

"Absolutely."

They both changed their positions, Dean's head against the pillow while Aidan's was against the blonde's chest.

"I love you." Aidan whispered as he gazed up into Dean's blue eyes.  
"I love you too, birthday boy."

Aidan was silent then, his happy expression turning into a worried one. Which confused Dean to no end.  
"What's wrong, love?" He asked, arching his eyebrows.

" **I'M THIRTY!** " Aidan cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg guise this is my first aidean fic and my first post on ao3. Anyways, this was a request fill from someone on tumblr. My tumblr is badassmikaelsons.  
> I wrote this on the iPad so there is a 100% chance that I have mistakes.
> 
> You should be seeing more of me.


End file.
